Anas New beginning Take 2
by princessfiction97
Summary: This is take two of my story with a new back-story! Hope you all enjoy! In this story Ana runs from Christian's arms and into Jose's whom happens to be a well until Jose takes things entirely too far
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**Ok guys so take two I apologize again for the inconvenience of doing another story but I felt that I had left too many inconsistencies in my last take so here we go again with longer more detailed chapters (; welcome back those who were following the first take and welcome to those just joining! Please leave any feedback you have regarding the story and its rewrite in the reviews…. Thank you!**

**Ana's P.o.v.**

It was 2011 sometime in late May when I met him, the man every eligible Seattle woman wanted, the elusive Christian Gray. He was everything that the tabloids described right down to the prickly playboy attitude. I met him at Escala the high end apartments we both happened to live in. I was riding the elevator up to my own apartment when Christian came in. He looked me up and down and smirked.

"Miss. Steele" he nodded and turned toward the elevator door tapping his foot in time with the tunes playing in the speakers like a bad backing track in a movie.

"How- How do you know who I am" I began backing toward the back of the elevator as far away from this man as I could get.

"Relax miss we all got your name when you moved in here last month with Miss. Kavanagh " he looked at me and arched an eyebrow" You are a bit skittish for a young college student" I sputtered and felt my anger rising " I am not! I am perfectly fine but any sane young woman is going to freak out when Seattle's most reclusive millionaire knows her name and they have never met!" Finally after what seemed like an eternity the elevator stopped on my floor and I rushed out grateful for the short ride to my floor as I rushed toward my apartment Christian grabbed my arm and grimaced.

"Miss. Steele I do apologize for frightening you. I would like to invite you to my penthouse this evening for dinner, as a welcoming gesture and a 'Forgive me for being Creepy' Dinner" he smiled crookedly and let go of my arm holding on to only my fingertips" I don't like to beg Miss. Steele so I will leave and expect you at 6 o'clock this evening for a night you will not forget" He stepped back on to the elevator and winked at me as the doors closed behind him with a sounding finality.

I turned around still sputtering and unlocked my empty apartment my roommate Kate was still in Barbados with her brother Ethan. I set down my purse and looked at the clock after shutting the door behind me and locking it. It was already 5 o'clock! "Shit" I muttered I had a long night ahead of me.

**Christian's P.o.v.**

I smirked to myself as I got back to my penthouse; I was a glutton for punishment. I wanted her like I had never wanted anyone else before she was intoxicating and I almost let it slip that I'd had her investigated when she'd moved in. No one knew what extent I go to in order to keep myself safe and away from the fortune hunting moms and their daughters that seemed to be there at every turn and place I went in my life. They all wanted one thing: my money. Most of the time I stay away from women and especially fortune hunters but Anastasia was different she was good and wholesome a college student that had paid her own way through school and refused help from anyone. For once I wanted someone for their friendship and not the sex and submissiveness they showed. I am not sure how to handle these feelings but I know I can't just let her go. I look around the suite and find Gail and Taylor in the kitchen. Clearing my throat I looked at Gail and Taylor holding on to one another in the kitchen. They sprung apart blushing and sputtering.

"Ah, Mr. Grey sir-"

"Grey I um was just um-"

I cut them both of laughing softly "It's no secret that you two are together, there is no sense in trying to hide it from me." I turned to Gail still smiling at the two of them "We will be having a guest over tonight so please make extra food this evening and take the night off"

I left the two of them still blushing and confused in the kitchen as I headed upstairs to get ready for the arrival of Anastasia. Even as I showered I thought of her innocent face bright with excitement when I said her name and then fear as she realized we hadn't met before. I chuckled and realized she had a mouth with so much attitude that I would give anything to kiss. I got dressed and headed down in to the Living room and right at 6 o'clock the doorbell rang I smiled to myself and waved Taylor off as he moved toward the door. When I opened the door my mouth instantly went dry at the look of her.

**Ana's .**

As I arrived at Christians I pulled nervously at myself. _God what's wrong with me_ _get it together Steele _I thought to myself as the door swung open and there he stood in all his male glory in a pair of blue jeans and an open flannel.

"Anastasia thank you for joining me this evening" He grinned and shut the door behind me. He led to me to a white couch and sat next to me. "I have a proposition for you Miss. Steele" he stated as he handed me a glass of red wine. "I want you to be my submissive." I looked at him as my jaw dropped open." Your what?!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: ok guys sorry for the late update looks like other than a few exceptions I will be updating every other day. Thank you to those who followed/reviewed/favorited the story. So here we are Chapter two!

Ana's pov

Christian's words rang in my head bouncing around as part of me was excited about the prospect of being Christian's anything and the other part questioning what the he'll he was talking about. I set my glass down and looked at him with my scattered thoughts pulling me in every direction.

"Christian, I- That is, I mean-" I swallowed hard and looked up at his bemused face." What do you mean your submissive?" He looked at me and nodded to a neat pile of papers.

" Sign and then we talk" he got up and headed to the window that looked out on Seattle's gorgeous night skyline with miles of lit up buildings and people milling about on the streets. I sighed softly to myself and looked down at the papers in front of me one was an NDA and lifted the pen laying across them signing my name quickly. I looked up and Christian smiled at me montioning for me to come closer. Smiling I walked up next to him and looked at the sky illuminated with sparkling city lights. "Its such a beautiful view Christian" I looked at him and grew silent at the look on his face.

" Yes the view is quite beautiful Anastasia, come with me we have much to discuss" he took my hand and led me down a long hallway to a set of rooms and opened the door holding it open for me to enter. The room was beautiful with wooden floors and cream colored walls lined the room ,one of the walls contained a giant window that was placed behind a large mahogany desk with chairs on either side and a sofa along the wall.

"Sit Anastasia" I sat in the chair he indicated and watched as he sat on the edge of the desk and grinned at me " don't be nervous Anastasia I will answer all of your questions and more in time but first I need to do something " he stood up and pulled me up with him putting his hands on either side of my face and pressed his lips to mine and silenced any protests I could have came up with in that second. I lost myself in the rhythm of his lips against mine and as his mouth coaxed mine open my heart began racing and when he pulled back my legs were around his waist and we were leaning against the desk.

" Anastasia, why didn't you mention you were so...inexperienced" he frowned and set me on my feet as I tried to regain my breath and slow my heart rate.

"I'm not just inexperienced Christian I'm a virgin so all this Is new to me" I gestured wildly around the I tried to regain my composure. I looked up at Christian and flinched at the look on his face.

" Anastasia, you are a-a Virgin? At 22 ? Christ! Being a submissive means sex with punishment and you are under my complete control Ana do you understand that?" I stood there biting my lip and shaking.

"Christ" Christian lifted me in his arms and cradled me like a small child out of his office and up to a large bedroom that looked like it was his. He laid me down on the massive bed and shut the door behind him. He looked around the room with a panicked expression and when I met his eyes I knew he was as confused about this as I was. I got up and went to him touching is arm softly." Look Christian I gets what you're saying but at the same time neither of us is ready for this. The reason I am still a virgin is because I believe that that belongs with someone you love not just with some stranger that you don't know and its clear you don't do the whole hearts and flowers deal that comes with love. I want to be swept off my feet and treated like I matter not like someone's next lay." I looked down at the ground and tried to vanquish the feelings of loneliness that swept over me irrationally._ Kate is only gone for another week_ I reminded myself as I let go of Chritians arm and head to his living room and grab my purse and coat demons the rack where they were hanging and head back downstairs to my apartment. _How'd this night end up so badly? _

Christians pov

I stood in the center of the room long after Ana had gone and wondered how the he'll things had gone so wrong I wanted her to be my sub to show her what it was like to belong to someone but to find out she's a virgin and then Panic when I tried to change that. _Way to go Grey. _ I slumped to the bed and had an idea. If Anastasia wants hearts and flowers by Damon that's what she'll get!

An hour later

It was almost 11 o'clock when I got to Ana's apartment I knocked as I approached her door and smiled when she opened the door in sexless flannel pajamas. I smiled at th the look on her face as she took in my pajamas with a giant C on the breast and the flowers in my hand. " you wanted hearts and flowers Anastasia...well here we too"I smiled and handed her the flowers and let myself in and locked the door. Ana's face with tighten with shock and she blushes as I nod toward the flowers on the counter." PutPut those in a vase then come lay with me. That's all I want Ana I want to trythis heart's and flowers type of relationship. I want to fall asleep by your side and spoil you let me try Ana." She looked at me and nodded I watched as she trimmed the ends of the flowers and placed them in a vase on the counter. When she was donedone shshe grabbed my hand and pulled me to a bedroom decorated in girly pinks. She caught me looking around her room and crawled into her bed blushing. I quickly turned out the light and crawled into bed for deepest sleep of my life.


	3. Authors note

A/N hey guys sorry for the months I've gone without updating I'm quite a lazy human and enjoy sleeping and then I forgot I was even writing. I will be updating later this week with multiple chapters to make up for the wait.

To those of you who are still sticking with this story thank you ! you are angels!


	4. Chapter 4(reallllllly short)

Christians P.O.V.

When I woke up the next morning and looked about the pink room, I was more confused than I had been in my life. Rolling over in the bed I encountered a warm body laying next to me and it hit me _I was still in bed. With Anastasia Steele._ I ran my hands over my eyes and got up slowly. I walked to the foot of the bed and stared down at the woman who threatened to break down every wall I had in place with a single glance and yet I wanted her, I wanted her more than a teenager wanted the newest cell phone or a mother wanted time to herself. I needed her and the thought scared me more than anything. It was no longer a game of taking her virginity or making her my sub. Then it hit me, _Grey you want a really relationship with this girl, and you're fifty shades of fucked up. "Shit" _

Anna's P.O.V.

Anna woke up and looked at the ceiling she knew he had already left as she looked around the room and at the bed she noticed the indent his head had made in the pillow. She smiled to herself and pulled the pillow forward shaking her head she couldn't believe he'd left her alone.


End file.
